Hell Is Bad But Heaven Is Worse
by MarissaCreamer
Summary: Drocell Keinz tries to save Ciel from Hell and more importantly Heaven, which isn't very heavenly after all.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Black Butler. All rights go to those who made it.**_

_**Chapter One**_

Ciel POV

I sat in my office, almost ready to fall asleep. It had been such an uneventful day. So uneventful, that I actually wanted company and that is something rare for me anymore. Not since the incident.

Just then, Sebastian knocked on the door. "Young Master?" His voice came through muffled because of the thick wooden door between us. "May I come in?"

"You may," I answered back gruffly. Sebastian came in carrying papers. Great. Sebastian with papers means another case I have to investigate. Indeed, it was.

"There has been…a kidnapping…" He was being surprisingly vague.

"And?" I pressed. He seemed to pause, thinking about how to choose his words. He inhaled.

"Lady Elizabeth has been taken, my Lord," he answered quietly. Immediately, I felt white hot anger course through me. Lizzy was my fiancée. Despite my indifference on the outside, I felt a lot for her. Not necessarily romantic love, since it was an arranged marriage after all, but I'd known her for years, and she is family. I felt protective over her. She's so innocent and happy, and I would never let someone take her like they did. As loud and…irritating as she can be…she does not deserve this fate.

"Sebastian, collect a list of suspects now!" I nearly shouted.

"Yes, my Lord," he bowed and left, and almost at the speed of light, he was back. Impressive, I guess. He'd found a total of one. I was about to get up and smack him, when he calmly held up his hand. "My Lord, this is no mere suspect. This is the kidnapper. I am sure of it. As usual, I've exceeded your expectations. You underestimate me," he smirked, a mocking tone to his words. Although disrespect wasn't against the contract, only disobedience, I gritted my teeth and let it slide.

"Just tell me who is it," I snapped. His smirk increased.

"His name is Drocell Keinz."

"Is there a chance she might still be alive?" My voice was hard, but I could've sworn I'd tear up if he said no.

"Yes. There is a chance. Slim, but-"

"Take me to where this man is," I ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," he bowed, and said nothing else on the carriage ride there. I felt myself sweating, barely holding control of my limbs long enough not to shake with nervousness. If Elizabeth was dead, then I'd have no one else that actually cared.

We arrived, and I stepped out of the carriage to see a quaint doll store. The dolls were flawless. Somehow, I knew she was here. A place like this would lure her in easily. I opened the door, and a bell that announced our presence chimed softly. No one was here, at least not in the front room. I looked at more dolls, possibly for a clue. Nothing that I could see gave me any idea as to where she was, so I moved to the back room. Nothing.

I began to grow irritated, so I went out the back door to see if anything else was here, Sebastian following silently behind me. Suddenly, I turned to him, almost crashing into him.

"Go and try to find her. I'll go a separate way. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed again, and left. I began walking into a space of land, when something caught my eye. A tower. I broke into a run, as fast as my legs would go, to reach the tower. She had to be in there.

As soon as opened the heavy door to the tower, I saw stairs. I began to run again, up the seemingly never ending stairway. I began to see..mysterious faces. No, they weren't faces. They were _masks._ These masks began to sing a haunting song to the tune of London Bridge. _"Build it out of silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it out of silver and gold…my fair lady." _It became unbearable. Louder and louder they sang as I ran faster, and covered my ears with my hands. It became clear to me that this was no ordinary tower.

Finally, I reached a wooden door. I shoved it open, and stumbled into a huge room, still shaken by the horrible singing masks. When I calmed down, everything came into sight. It was a workroom. A large workroom, with paint brushes, any color of paint you could imagine, and about fifty different carving tools. I looked around the huge room, when I heard a whimper coming from the far left. _Elizabeth._

I turned to see her, slumped into a chair, her blonde bangs covering her eyes. Frantic, I rushed over to her.

"Lizzy? Lizzy!" I shook her by her shoulders. She lifted her head, and softly whispered my name. I was relieved, to say the least, that she was alive.

"C-Ciel..I," she was cut short by the sound of a door creaking open. Suddenly, I could not move. I felt thin strings wrapped tightly around my wrists and legs. I turned to see the person controlling them. It was a man, fairly pale, fairly tall, and ginger hair that stuck out under his black top hat. He wore the most peculiar outfit. He looked almost like a toy soldier. Not to mention, his eyes were lined with blue and pinkish-purple colors. His irises were a striking purple, I noticed, as he stepped forward.

"Ciel Phantomhive," his voice was monotone, his face expressionless. "Come with me." And then I was pulled away by the puppet strings.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Drocell POV

I wrapped my puppet strings around the young boy, trying not to damage his fragile human skin. Hurting him was just the opposite of what I wanted to do. I watched him, struggling. And so I thought to myself, _Ciel Phantomhive is a stubborn one_. I tugged on the strings, and he moved back with them. He was shouting profanities at me, loud enough to wake the whole entire block. I sighed, and covered his mouth with my gloved hand. He bit down on it, but it didn't hurt. I can't feel much at all, only pressure. At least he was quiet.

I managed to keep him under control until we got to another room, where he could scream all he wanted and no one would hear. I realize it sounds like I'm going to torture him. I'm not. I was trying to save him.

"You bloody son of a…" He mumbled, his words trailing off before he cursed again.

"Please, listen," I said calmly. He narrowed his deep, blue eye, and I assumed he had lost the other (for it was covered with an eye patch).

"You want me to listen?" He almost laughed. "I'll listen when you set my fiancée free; take me out of these puppet strings, now!" He began to struggle again. I didn't want to, but I tightened the strings, causing him pain. He stopped struggling, and let out a small whimper.

"Now you have to listen," I said, releasing my harsh grip on the strings, but still keeping a firm hold. His expression still shot daggers at me, but he nodded slightly, giving in. "Your butler…he isn't who you think…" I began, but the door burst open. Sebastian Michaelis stood in the frame.

"You're terribly late," Ciel said irritably.

"I'm sorry, do forgive me," the boy's butler gave a slight bow. He turned to look at me. "Ah, and you must be Mr. Keinz. I'll be taking my Young Master, if you're done here," he smirked. Calmly, he strode over to me.

"Ciel Phantomhive…he is not yours," I stated.

"Oh, but I'm afraid he is. Now then…" Sebastian smiled pleasantly before producing a butter knife from his coat. He pulls out a butter knife, of all things. Still, I didn't doubt his ability, and I knew he would soon overpower me if I didn't act quickly. I released three strings from Ciel and reattached them to Sebastian's throat, wrists, and ankles. They shot out and cut into his neck like a razor. Blood began to seep from the wounds I'd already inflicted. The young boy was screaming again. I relentlessly tightened them. As more flesh broke, Ciel screamed more. It occurred to me that he shouldn't have to watch another person die, even if he was only a demon. I stopped pulling on the strings, but I held them both tightly and under my control. I stared at the butler.

"You will leave, or I will snap your neck with a mere string," I told him, my voice void of emotion. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, preparing a sarcastic response I'm sure.

"Sebastian, I order you…" I stopped Ciel from speaking by jerking him to the floor. It was a touch violent, but necessary.

"Say the words, Young Master!" Ciel's head had hit a nearby table, and he was unconscious. I'd deal with that later.

"What will you do, now that your Master cannot give you orders?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I will take him, and leave with him unharmed," Sebastian's sarcastic purr was gone, replaced with a dark rage that hid in the tone of his voice.

"Really?" I questioned him mockingly, gesturing to his condition. Sebastian's eyes began to glow with anger. I ignored his feeble attempts to frighten me. "Out you go," I stated simply, moving him with my puppet strings. I guided his helpless body out of the tower, and locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Ciel POV

I awoke, lying on the ground of the workroom. I tried to sit up, to escape, but the room began to spin when I tried. I lied back down, hopeless. I'd lost Lizzy. I'd failed to retrieve her, and now I too was captured.

The puppeteer opened the door, interrupting my self-loathing. Since I couldn't sit up, or move to defend myself, I merely glared at him as he came toward me. I felt weak and defenseless, which made me even angrier. I mentally accepted my fate as he leaned over me. I expected him to tell me I was some sort of hostage, or torture me, or possibly knock me out again. Instead, he just laid a cold, wet cloth over my forehead. Suddenly, he moved his hand toward my head. I flinched. His surprisingly gentle fingers traced my hair. "What _are_ you doing?" I asked a bit irritated.

"I'm checking to see if you have any bumps or gashes from hitting your head. Hold still," he ordered. When he concluded that there were no serious injuries, at least externally, he sat back, and just watched me silently.

Neither one of us spoke for at least fifteen minutes. Finally, he said something. "Do you feel as though you've recovered?"

"I don't know," I said, refusing to look at him. "Where is my butler?"

"Outside."

"Outside? You mean, you actually over powered Sebastian?" I felt a tiny hint of pleasure, knowing Sebastian was out there, with his ego deflated.

"It wasn't hard," he shrugged. I allowed myself to feel a bit smug, knowing this. I knew Sebastian would come for me eventually, but he was actually beaten, even if it was temporary. He'd never hear the end of it from me, and I was sure he already knew that. With all the things he teases me about, with his snide remarks and all, I finally had something to hold over his head.

"So," I smirked. "How'd you do it?"

"I just attached my puppet strings to him, and walked him out the door. He's cut up and bloody, but he's alive."

"Hm. He didn't even try," I muttered, more to myself than Drocell.

He said nothing, but slid his hand under my back, and slowly helped me sit up. I had regained my balance, and the room wasn't spinning anymore. Again, we sat in silence for several minutes.

"Ciel," he said abruptly, startling me. "Did you lose your eye?" I rarely told anyone about the contract with Sebastian. I didn't figure it mattered, though, since Sebastian would kill him soon anyways. I lifted my eye patch, revealing the pentagram. Drocell studied it for a few seconds.

"Ah. So that's where he marked you," he said. I looked at him, surprised.

"How do you know about the contract?" I asked accusingly.

"And so I thought to myself, you are quite and abrasive young man," the puppeteer answered. "I'll explain, though. My master, an angel by the name of Ash Landers or Angela depending on the form he/she takes on, is fighting for control of the human world. You, Ciel Phantomhive, are the only link that they have to this world. Since you have other worldly connections with that demon, who has been to Heaven and back in case you didn't know, they have access to you. Once the demon entered Heaven, he broke the barrier, and now he's binded himself to you, he's made you the link to all three dimensions. They've been watching you since birth, and are convinced that someone of your status has a major influence over London. By accessing you, they will eventually have control of Heaven, Hell, and Earth. They intend to have me make you into a puppet, much like myself. When I died, they thought they drained all my thoughts and emotions. A glitch happened in the process, and I was fortunate enough to keep my emotions and think for myself. However, my feelings are dulled, and not near as intense as a human's would be. They wish to make everyone this way, only with no glitches. They want to make everyone pure, as they call it." When he finished, I could only gape at how this situation has spiraled out of control. So, to summarize, Sebastian screwed everything up. He continued.

"Your butler, Sebastian Michaelis…he knows what he did. He sees it as a race to take your soul. If he takes it, the contract is broken, and the link between Ash/Angela and the human world is severed. However," he paused looking me dead in the eye. "If that demon takes your soul, you understand the consequences…don't you?"

"I know where I'm going," I responded quietly. "There's no changing it. I've made up my mind."

"Well, you don't get this decision. I'm trying to save you and everyone else from that crazed angel. And I've watched you grow up as well. I may not hold many emotions, but I know it would be unbearable to watch you suffer for all eternity, Ciel Phantomhive," he said with sincerity.

"I want revenge on the people who murdered my parents," I said stubbornly.

"Is revenge worth your suffering?"

"Yes," I stated firmly. Drocell considered this for a few moments.

"I'm still not letting you go."

"Sebastian will come for me."

"Sebastian is…occupied," Drocell smiled deviously.

Sebastian POV

I stood outside the tower, trying hopelessly to get back in, when I felt a hand grip down on my shoulder. I craned my head to see a small girl in a Lolita dress. Curiously, I asked her what she was doing out so late, but she responded with a punch to my face. Her hands felt like they were made of…of steel. Then it hit me. The girl was not human. She was some sort of doll, programmed to destroy me. They appeared out of the nearby woods, too many to count. I suspected that this was that blasted puppeteer's doing. I easily ripped the head off of the doll that punched me, but others jumped on me and began to overwhelm me. I killed many, but more just kept coming and coming. I knew if I died in this body, it wasn't the end. Nevertheless, I refused to back down.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Ash/Angela POV

My plan was going along smoothly, so far. That butler was locked outside as I'd instructed my puppet, Drocell, to do. He had Ciel Phantomhive in a room, and was changing him into a doll as the filthy demon struggled to fight off my other puppets, unaware that his latest victim was being purified. Now, Ciel's real soul would be gone, replaced with a temporary soul that would be void of any human emotion. It means he would cancel the contract with Michaelis, because he wouldn't feel a need for revenge anymore. Then, I could use him to control London, and eventually, I'd gain access to the world. Yes, they would all be pure. No disgusting human imperfections or _sin._ Sin. The very word burns my tongue. Soon, though. Soon it would be gone.

I sat at the top of the tower, hiding myself from the demon. I watched him intently. He was quite skilled, I must admit. My goal was not to kill him. My goal was to hold him off for long enough for me to carry out my plan to purify Ciel. Drocell, for some reason, seems to lean toward killing him. It is almost as if he had his emotions back. He seemed angry, but I suppose it was all some sort of act to appeal to the boy's weak human nature. Drocell was always smart like that. I'd give him a mission, and he would exceed my expectations greatly. Of course, I would never tell him that. He is my slave, and anything I say affects him. My puppets gauge the way they work on what I say, how I act toward them. If I tell them they're doing well, they may think they can slack off. The more I ridicule them, the harder they work. It doesn't matter, anyways. They don't have emotions, so they couldn't care less about it being hurtful.

Everyone who dies, and is deserving of it, comes to Heaven so they are granted the great privilege of being purified by me. I'll tell you a secret, though. There is no God. There are Angels, Reapers, Demons, and even a Head Demon that we call Lucifer. However, there is no official "God." No one controls anyone within the supernatural realms. There is just a system all of us worked out thousands upon thousands of years ago, that we wrote down in a book and sent to the human dimension, to keep them from knowing too much. We put rules in, guidelines to adhere to, and we decided that this would help the world. Indeed, it's given them morals.

Now, I on the other hand, do not think that these morals are enough to come and stay at Heaven for all eternity. I believe that all source of human nature in a person should be flushed from them, emotions and all. That is the only way they should be allowed to stay! I am determined to gain control, and be the ruler of all dimensions. That way, everyone will finally be pure.

Drocell POV

Ash/Angela, was preoccupied watching that demon fight off the other puppets. This way, he/she assumed that I was doing my job and turning Ciel into a doll. However, I continued to keep him safe.

"What do you mean Sebastian is busy?" He asked; he was clearly irritated.

"Sebastian is fighting off hundreds of puppets. He's still outside, and there he will remain until I can manage to relocate him so you are safe."

"As if I'm safe with you, you blasted lunatic," he almost laughed, in bitter mockery again. This child had an attitude I was tempted to correct, but I knew he was only that way because of the sadness in his soul. I'd watched him his whole life, like I told him. He used to be so very gleeful. He used to love his fiancée. He was a normal child. Now, things have changed. I could feel the sadness stab me straight through my gut (or where it should have been), like a huge needle. I felt emotion, but never this intensely. Not since I was a human. The sadness I was feeling was connected to him, Ciel Phantomhive, and it made me determined to make him happy again. It could also save the world from that crazed angel.

"You are safe with me, Ciel," I assured him. He seemed shocked for a moment at my seriousness, my concern for his life. It was gone as quick as it was there, and he refused to look at me again, and scowled at the floor. And so I thought to myself, _Ciel does not want to admit it, but he trusts me. He will not admit to sensitivity or weakness._ I caught his gaze, and this time he held it. His expression showed that he was in utter conflict. He looked as if he was about to cry. He hasn't trusted anyone since his parent's death, I knew that. Not even Sebastian, not entirely. He hasn't let anyone in since the incident, and I needed him to let me in for my plan to work. _Come on, Ciel Phantomhive. Say it. Say that you trust me. I need you to trust me._ I wanted to somehow send him telepathic messages, convincing him to trust me.

We continued to stare at each other, unspoken words formed in our eyes. Finally, he spoke. "You care?" His voice had lost all its bitter edge, and became weak and frail. I knew he was about to give in to me.

"Yes. I do," I said, not breaking my gaze still. Ciel seemed to consider this. He pondered it for quite some time, as if he hadn't heard the word "care" directed at him in centuries. What he did next surprised even me. Ciel loosened up, his tense, angry muscles relaxing. His face broke the stern, unhappy scowl, and it was slowly replaced with a growing smile; a genuine smile.

Ciel POV

"Yes. I do," Drocell said three simple words with such unwavering sincerity to them, it reached into my guarded, angry heart. I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling. It felt like I was with true family again. Even Elizabeth didn't care like he did. I knew that. For the first time since the incident, I felt as if I had a father figure. Slowly, I felt all my distrust and hostility towards him begin to melt. Then, I did something I hadn't done in years. I smiled. I smiled big and wide, like I used to as a joyful little child. Drocell's eyes widened. He apparently wasn't even expecting this. What I said surprised him even more.

"Thank you." I meant it. It wasn't just a formality this time, like I'd done so many times with other nobles, trying my hardest to be polite. I was thankful. "I..I'm sorry…for the way I treated you just a bit ago," I mumbled. It was really hard to swallow my pride, I realized.

"It's ok." He said, as I could still feel him staring at me. That still bothered me, whether I trusted him or not. The staring that he had done since we arrived here was making me self-conscious. I peeked up at him, and saw his purple eyes studying me. I was about to yell at him for it, but then I remembered I had just apologized for that sort of behavior. Then, he finally broke the awkward silence.

"And so I thought to myself…Ciel Phantomhive," a small smile tugged at his lips, "You have finally come to trust me."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Ciel POV

"Yes," I said, a hint of a smile approaching me as well. "Indeed I have come to trust you. And in a few short hours, too. You, I must admit, are a miracle worker," I admired his way with words, turning a few short phrases into something so meaningful and compelling. Even though his voice lacked emotion or passion, somehow you knew he meant every word.

"Now," he said, a serious tone taking over his voice. "We must get you to safety. There is a basement I built here that not even the angel knows about. It took a while, but I knew it would serve its purpose. Come on," he motioned for me to follow him. I walked across the huge workroom all the way over to the other end. Drocell easily lifted the floor boards, revealing a stairway. I stood there, examining the dark abyss. "Well," his voice made me jump. "Go on; We haven't much time." I still stood there, looking at him suspiciously.

"The last staircase I took in this place had horrid singing masks," I explained. Drocell told me it was to ward off intruders and that there wasn't anything like that on this staircase. Cautiously, I stepped down it, and reached the bottom. I couldn't see anything, not even my hand in front of my face. The darkness was overwhelming itself, but it was also eerily silent. A hand on my shoulder made me scream, then it clamped over my mouth.

"You must learn to be quiet," Drocell sighed. I relaxed. He released me, and I heard his footsteps walking ahead of me until a light glowed in the middle of the room. Now, I could see that the room was made of brick and wood, very clean and well-constructed. Without the darkness, it was almost cozy. The puppeteer stood by a torch that was taller than me, burning and heating the whole room to a nice temperature. "This is where we have to stay," he said.

"Oh," I replied softly, thinking it through. "For how long?"

"I don't know exactly. Until I can figure out a way to stop the angel," he answered sitting down on a nearby chair. There were two beds, one on the left side of the room, and one on the opposite side. I walked over to the left side, and sat down on it. I wrapped the thin cover around my shoulders. I felt scared, weak, and my hope was fading by the minute. How could we beat an angel?

Drocell POV

I silently watched the boy concentrate on an unknown thought. He seemed to be troubled. I thought about asking him what was wrong, but I didn't. I'd let him think it through.

"Lizzy!" he blurted out loudly. Frantically, he got up and paced. He stopped abruptly and looked at me. "Where is she?" the edge to his voice had returned.

"Ciel, she is fine. That angel wants nothing to do with her. I let her leave while you were unconscious. However, I had to tell her a bit of a lie…" I trailed off. I didn't want to say it. I knew it would spark a violent reaction.

"And what was that?" Ciel snapped. Sheepishly, I looked at him.

"I told her you had died from the impact of the fall. It was the only way she would leave without you-"

"What?" he was yelling now. "You lied to my fiancée? Drocell Keinz, I thought I could trust you! That includes taking care of Lizzy! You just sent her off into the world for however long we'll be in this damned basement, thinking her fiancée is dead. Do you know how fragile Elizabeth is? Why would you do this instead of just taking her to the basement with us? What is wrong with you?" Ciel's voice was just above a raspy whisper now, he was so loud. He stared at me furiously. I could tell he was hurt. He thought I'd betrayed him.

"Ciel, calm down please," I said as soothingly as I could. It was hard to hide how frantic I really was inside. I didn't wish for Ciel to hate me. I actually wanted to befriend him. Now, I had blown my chances to smithereens, and it killed me to think that but I knew I had. "I could not have hidden another noble down here; they'd have found us, and then you would be right back where you were with that butler. You'd be hell bound. You have to understand why I did what I did. Please," I looked into his eyes, and now that he had taken his eye patch off I could see both. I gingerly stood and tried to walk over to him.

"Just let me rest," he said, turning away from me and pulling the covers over himself. I stopped in my tracks, and nodded. Hurt, I walked back to my bed. I was never this shaken up by what Ash/Angela would say to me. But Ciel's words felt like a stab. They were an indication that he was still too angry at me to make things right. He had shut me out again. I felt so hopeless.

By morning, I'd concluded that my new, strong emotions were due to long-term interest in Ciel, watching him grow up and eventually coming to know him. I could feel and process thoughts like a human again, but so far I'd only unlocked pain and sadness and hopelessness. All negative emotions. I hadn't felt happiness with the same intensity yet. I hoped I would be able to. Ciel was the key to gaining my emotions and thoughts back, full force. I could only feel a little here and there. Somehow, my human nature was linked to him.

I looked over, and the boy was till sound asleep. What would I do every night while he slept for eight hours? Dolls don't need sleep. I would get lonely. No matter, I had a feeling Ciel wasn't interested in speaking to me when he was awake either. I had a friend, and then I lost him because of how stupid I was. Self-loathing unlocked.

I needed to make things right. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Ciel had been asleep for an estimated ten hours now. I thought he would be well-rested enough to be in a better mood this morning. I was wrong.

"Don't touch me," he said sternly without opening his eyes. His brows were knotted in determination to ignore me. I shook him. He smacked my hand. "What?" he shot up from his sleeping position and glared at me.

"Could you come over here?" I asked softly, gesturing to the two chairs that made up the living room. "If it's alright, I'd like to work things out. I believe we left some things unsaid last night," I continued. Ciel stared at me for a moment, his glare still hard, but considering it. Finally, he agreed. We sat down across from each other, the boy's eyes averted from mine. He stared at the floor, scowling again. "Now," I began. "I understand your point of view on all this.."

"I don't think you do!" He cut me off. I sighed.

"You are angry at me for telling Elizabeth you were dead, and sending her away, correct?" Ciel looked up at me. His eyes had softened just a bit, but he still held a harsh glare. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from me, resting his head on his fingers. Letting out a sigh of defeat he spoke.

"I'm…mad at the situation…not you," he said begrudgingly. "And…I'm sorry I took it all out on you," he mumbled. A hint of a smile tugged at my lips.

"It's quite alright," I said softly. After a while, I realized he would probably be hungry soon. "Are you hungry, Ciel?" I called from the other side of the room.

"Not really," he responded. I nodded and told him to speak up if he was. I hoped the food I locked in the cellar was still good. Otherwise, we would have to venture out of the basement and past the angel and possibly the demon, too.

Sebastian POV

Young Master was still locked in that castle. That horrid angel had stopped attacking me with the dolls and hour ago, but left me locked outside. There were no windows or entrances at the top. I'd checked. I felt myself becoming angrier and angrier. It was a strange feeling. I was usually very calm, but now that a real threat had been posed to my master that had changed. I paced slowly, thinking of a way in. I walked back and forth for a while.

"Having fun?" A female voice mocked me from above. I looked up. It was the angel, currently in its female form. She sat on top of the tower. Angela Blanc is what she called herself in this state.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Well, how about you come down here, Madam. Maybe you won't be so brave then," a sly smirk crossed my lips. Surprisingly, she glided down to the ground in front of me, staring straight up at me with defiant eyes.

"Hm…not very intimidating for a demon, Sebastian. What happened to your high heels?" It was her turn to smirk. I narrowed my eyes.

"What business do you have with me?" I asked formally, ignoring her petty insults.

"I came to get a better view of the hellhound, or should I say hell-crow, who almost dragged Heaven down to Hell. However, close up you aren't near as handsome as Grell says you are." I silently loathed Grell in my mind. She continued. "Of course, an angel like me would never admire the likes of a filthy animal like you," Angela purred. She acted as if I missed a good opportunity with her by becoming a demon, when I would say I dodged a bullet.

"Oh come now, let's not be so condescending." Before she could move away, I grabbed her arm and spun her to where her back faced me. Luckily, I kept sharper utensils as well. She felt the sharp edge run along her neck and began to panic. We both knew angels are much more fragile than demons. I gave a small chuckle and bent my head down to where my sharp teeth grazed the her ear. "If you wish to live, you will unlock that door, Ms. Blanc," I whispered. She nodded, stricken with fear. Her eyes were wide. I kept a firm hold on her arm and pressed the blade against her neck as we walked to the tower's huge wooden door. The angel unlocked the door as I told her to. I knew what came next. The singing masks. They didn't bother me, however, so I was able to pass through with ease. I kept Angela with me as a guide, all the while the knife threatening to slice her open.

"They are in here, but I can't promise you that Drossel hasn't already turned him into a doll," she gestured to another wooden door at the top of the staircase.

"Well then you'll be a waste of my time, and I'll have to dispose of you if that's the case," I answered. Angela gulped. Shakily, she opened the door. To my surprise, they weren't even in here. I gripped my hand against the back of her neck; the other hand traced the knife along her jaw. "You lied to me. Brave, I must admit. You lead me to a room with nothing, and you know you'll get killed. Hm. Not the smartest thing, are you?" I made a thin cut, creating a line of blood across her jaw. She began to tremble as I drew the knife down towards her neck.

"Stop! I honestly thought they were in here!" She suddenly blurted out. I paused, considering if she was telling the truth or not. She saw the doubt in my eyes and spoke again. "Why would I lead you to an empty room to be killed? You would find them eventually, and my plan would fail! I'm telling the truth!" She was pathetically begging. Finally, I put the knife back into my pocket. I grabbed a hold of her arm again, and turned her to face me. Her eyes were still wide with panic.

"Relax, Ms. Blanc. You get to live. For now," I smiled deviously. I saw the tension in her muscles disappear slightly. We were silent for a few moments.

"Where do you suppose they are?" She asked softly. She'd lost all her confidence now that she saw I could easily overpower her, probably in both male and female form. She looked hopeless. I enjoyed every minute of it.

"Hm…that puppeteer could have taken Lord Phantomhive to the other building, the shop of dolls. Do you suppose we should check there?" The girl nodded. However, when we got there, no one was in the shop. I began to grow irritated. "You've lost your puppet, and more importantly my Young Master. I should murder you for this," I said gravely. She held up her hands.

"We..we could work as a team…meet a compromise? You can't beat Drossel without me. He will fight you, but he will obey me," she reasoned with me frantically. I considered this for a moment. I sighed. This was going to be possibly the worst decision of my life.

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Drossel POV

*thud thud thud thud* I heard the footsteps from the room just above us. The voices, I was sure, were those of the angel and the demon…but why were they together? I couldn't make out the dialogue. Ciel tried to whisper something, but I held my finger over my lips to indicate he needed to be quiet until they were gone.

When I heard the door close firmly, I waited fifteen seconds or so, and then spoke. "Now, what were you saying?" I still whispered.

"I was just stating that Sebastian was up there with a woman. I thought it might've been Elizabeth…" he trailed off sadly. "No matter, they're gone now." He seemed to have sat on his emotions once again, putting on a stone face.

"You can talk about your fiancée if you wish."

"I'll just lash out at you again," he said dismissively. With that, there was no more conversation. In the meantime, I sat on my bed, playing with the little puppets I had on my fingers. They were hidden in my jacket pockets, and I'd learned to remove and arrange them so quickly it seemed like a magic trick. It's what happens when you have all eternity to live, as long as nothing kills me, of course. I noticed one of them had an eye patch, much like Ciel. I examined it closer. The little dot that made its good eye was blue, and the hair was short and blackish-blue. It wore a green suit. I snuck a peek at Ciel. It had to be modeled after him. The angel gave them to me as rewards for good work. It was the only nice thing that tyrant did. I looked at the others. One had red beads for eyes, and black hair that reached just below its chin on one side and then shorter on the other. It wore a tiny tailcoat. One wore a pink Lolita dress and had blonde, curly pigtails, with green beads for eyes. One had long red hair, red glasses over green eyes, a white button up shirt, and a red jacket hanging at its elbows. I knew all of these people. Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth, and that reaper Grell. The last one disturbed me the most. It had light, ginger hair much like me, but hers was long and curly. She wore a nightgown. This was surely Ciel's mother. Her eyes were replaced with little X's. It meant she was deceased. Burnt puppet flesh covered her tiny arms and beautiful face, a representation of the fire which caused her death. I shuddered. I could not let Ciel see these. I continued to examine them in pure shock, and small red lettering caught my eye. On the backs of each of their wooden heads were letters. Ciel: El; Grell: im Sebastian: in Elizabeth: a; Rachel: te. I lined them up in the order that they go on my fingers. Eliminate.

Did this mean…Ash/Angela wanted me to kill Ciel? He/she gave me instructions to turn him into a doll, but not to eliminate him. I searched the dolls for any more clues. I stumbled upon a slip of paper sticking out from the little Sebastian's tailcoat. I removed it, and read it. It said: Drossel, if you're reading this, it means things have malfunctioned in my original plan to have you change the boy into a doll. I assume you've lost him. You fool. Anyways, I'll have you retrieve him, and you will notify me immediately after you kill him so that I can change him. If you do not find him and murder him, I will punish the people I've seen him associate with, and take a liking to. First will be the Reaper. Second will be the Demon. Lastly, the girl he loves will die a horrible death and I will make sure he watches. All will correspond with the time it takes for you to find and kill him. One week, and Grell is dead. If three weeks passes, the filthy Demon will parish. If you fail to retrieve him in a month's time, his beloved fiancée will die. His mother's doll is a reminder of what will happen. Good luck.

P.S. I know I made a mistake while making you. I know you have emotions, and you probably care for him at least a little, and that is precisely why I made the threats I did. Don't worry about my former plan of purification. I will see to it that the whole world knows I killed Ciel Phantomhive, a noble from England… and then maybe they'll listen to me. Again, good luck.

I leaned back on my pillow, in complete and utter shock. I looked over at Ciel. He lay half-asleep on the opposite end of the room. The threats even corresponded to who he cared for the most. Grell, he only cared for a little. Sebastian, he cared for a lot more. Oh, but if Elizabeth died…Ciel would sooner kill himself. I realized if I didn't kill him, he'd go through all that pain the angel threatened. I was stuck. I couldn't murder Ciel; he'd go straight to Hell. If I didn't, though, that poor Elizabeth would die. She might even become a doll herself if the angel got a hold of her. I rolled over onto my stomach, and laid my head in my hands. I rubbed my glass eyes, the painted eyeliner chipping just a bit. Oh well. Pink and blue aren't my colors anyway.

After two more hours of self-conflict, I sighed in frustration, then remembered Ciel was still in the room. I looked over to see if he had noticed. He still lay sound asleep. I assumed it was probably eight at night, possibly nine. Ciel hadn't spoken to me since this morning. I wondered if he lied about being sorry. And so I thought to myself, _Is he still angry with me? _

"Ciel?" I called softly. I got a muffled grunt of irritation in response. "Ciel…please speak to me." He rolled over where he was facing in my direction. He looked as if he wasn't too happy about being waked up, but his expression softened when he saw the worried look on my face.

"Yes? What would you like to speak about?" He asked groggily.

"Are you still angry at me from last night?"

"No. I'm fine," he said insistently.

"Then I need to show you something, but please try and stay calm," I cautiously walked over to him, and handed him the letter Ash/Angela sent me. He gave me a questioning look as he took it from me. As he read, his eyebrow arched in concentration. He was like a painting….he would make a beautiful doll. I stopped myself from thinking those thoughts; that was the old me. I refused to lose my new self.

Ciel took in a shaky breath, which meant he was fighting for control of his anger. He calmly let it out. "Drossel. I know how much I mean to you. Apparently, you seem to be determined to protect my safety and happiness. As touching as that is, I cannot allow others to die for me. Please, do me this one last favor, and kill me," he said, looking me straight in the eye. I was shocked at his response. He really wasn't as selfish as I perceived him to be. I stared at him for a long time, my short eyebrows knitted in frustration. I looked at my black boots, then back up at him. With the slightest shake of my head, I headed back to my side of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ciel POV**

I didn't blame Drossel. It wasn't his fault. He was only protecting me. Still, I couldn't help but feel angry. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. I refused to let people die on my behalf. I wondered how that angel would stand up against Sebastian. Demons are stronger. Much stronger…still he has not come for me. I wasn't so sure I wanted him to, now. I was just curious if he would or not.

There was only one way for everyone to be happy, and that was to solve this before the angel's first victim could be reached. That meant we had five and a half days. We'd been here for 36 hours or so. A day and a half. Hopelessly, I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head in between them. There was no way just a human and a fragile puppet could beat such powerful beings. Possibly, Sebastian would come and we could convince him to work with us against Ash/Angela. Then, as much as I hated to do it, we could kill the puppet and go back to the way things were. I wasn't entirely on board with my own plan. I had grown attached to the strange, enigmatic doll. I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Sebastian definitely saw him as a threat to my well-being, which overridden any order I could give him. He had complete say over my safety, and that was a part of the contract I did not like, but I didn't think it made much of a difference until now. Now, if he had the chance, he would rip the fragile doll to mere splinters. Sebastian does not tolerate threats against me. He was always a good butler that way. Sure, he could be sarcastic and heartless. He could even be quite cruel to me…but I dare say it was justified. I treated him so horribly. A cold comment here and there from him never compared to the things I said and did. I'd hit him, use him as my own personal entertainment (which usually involved his pain), and say terrible things. Deep down, I cared about him and I knew it, the angel knew it, Drossel knew, and I know Sebastian was smart enough to know. So why did I treat him the way I did? I felt as though I cared too much. I hadn't cared about someone so much since my parents were alive. I was afraid that if I let someone else in, they would just disappear too. I was afraid of getting hurt again, so I took it all out on Sebastian. Now he would die if I didn't fix this mess. So would Lizzie. And…admittedly, I didn't want Grell to die either. Although he was a pest, he was a decent guy once you got to know him. I mean…once you get past the awkward squeals of delight from seeing my butler.

"Drossel," I called. The doll looked over at me. He found it hard to meet my eyes. He knew the decision he'd made, and he felt bad. "It's alright. I'm not angry at you. Please, come over here," I gestured for him to sit down, patting the space beside me. Silently, he walked over to my bed and sat down stiffly, his hands clasped in his lap. He still would not look at me. "I won't speak to you until you decide you can meet my eyes," I said. Drossel took a tense breath, and looked at me, his face expressionless as it was when I first met him a day and a half ago. I couldn't believe how much he'd changed already. Well, until now. Now he looked stoic, almost uncaring. Still I acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Thank you…now…I want you to know that I..." I couldn't think of what to say with those indifferent eyes just staring me down. He raised his eyebrows slightly; a hint of an interested look flashed over his face and then it was gone, replaced by that blank look again. I restarted my sentence. "I don't blame you if anyone dies," I said. Drossel's stiff, nervous attitude melted a little. "And, I have a plan so that no one will die," I added quietly.

"Go on," he said, making me jump a little. I wasn't expecting him to speak, much less be willing to hear my plan. However, I had his full attention.

"Well...it's not fully planned out yet but I was thinking we could somehow lure Sebastian and convince him to work with us against the angel. Once he sees you mean no harm to me, he will be cooperative," I assured him. Drossel drifted off somewhere into his own little world, thinking my plan over. At least that's what I thought he was thinking. He sat with his legs crossed and his fingers tapping against his cheek as his elbow rested in his other hand. His eyes seemed to look up to the sky, lost in thought. I couldn't help but stare at his peculiar behavior. He didn't seem to notice my staring anyways.

Finally, after about ten minutes of silence, he spoke. "And so I thought to myself, Ciel Phantomhive...you are smarter than you act." I am smarter than I act? I guess that's true. I act so unapproachable and intimidating all the time, and it doesn't make me look very intelligent. All it does is ruin my friendships.

"So, what about the plan? Does that mean you approve?" I asked. Drossel cocked his head to the side, and it made a _click_.

"Yes. We will get Sebastian to come to us. But I need to hide until you've explained the situation to him, otherwise he will kill me." Drossel didn't have a trace of fear in his voice. He just stated it matter-of-factly. _He will kill me._ Nothing more, nothing less. I admired the way he could block out any fear that came to him. I'd always wanted that trait.

"Alright. Well, what about if I go upstairs and- "

"No." He cut me off, matter of factly like he spoke before.

"But- "

"Ciel Phantomhive," he gave me a warning glare.

"I need to- "

"Don't you dare." His tone was even, straight forward, and it said end-of-discussion.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I asked, exasperated. If he wasn't going to let me carry out my plan the way it was, then why do I bother telling him about it?

"I suggest we capture him," a devious smile formed on his face. I knew he was going to enjoy this. Drossel secretly hated Sebastian for making the contract with me, sentencing my soulless body to Hell for all eternity. I knew he did. Every time he came up in a conversation, Drossel's wooden jaw clicked because he would grit his teeth so hard. He couldn't stand the demon.

I shrugged. "It was easy enough for you before." He nodded, the smile still on his face. Oh, was he going to enjoy this.

**Drossel POV**

Ciel Phantomhive just gave me consent to use whatever force it took to bring the demon back...alive of course. Still, I enjoyed the thought of trapping him in my strings again. He'd done nothing but make Ciel's life worse. I'd watched the boy for all his life, and the butler had an air about him that just made everything...gloomy. That's to be expected, him being a demon and all.

I had to beg Ciel to stay put, before heading out to capture him. It should be easy, as long as he doesn't see me. I walked up the stairs, and opened the floor to the workroom barely a crack. I peeked through, and it seemed no one was in here. Cautiously, I stepped onto the wooden floor. I wished it didn't creak so much. I got my deadly strings out, the sharpest ones I had. One wrapped too tightly meant certain death. They were actually covered in tiny, tooth-like razors that make it horribly uncomfortable if the subject moves. Of course, I used my dull ones when I wrapped them around Ciel.

I walked up to every floor, and still there was no sign of him. That only left the top of the tower. I stepped onto the tower, and silently crept around the stone floor. I ducked behind a pile of wooden crates when I saw the angel sitting with Sebastian, over on the far right hand side. I strained my worn out ears to listen to what they were saying.

"Ciel...need to find...kill..." I could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation.

"...shouldn't...my Young Master...alive...soul belongs..." Sebastian's deep voice said. I could tell they were debating over whether to kill Ciel or not. Sebastian was so far against it.

"I thought you...as a team...compromise, Sebastian..." Angela was growing frustrated.

"That is not compromise, Ms. Blanc," now I could hear clearly, because Sebastian had raised his voice. That same dark rage hidden under a calm facade he used with me hid in his tone with the angel. He was getting impatient. If the angel didn't leave soon, I would have to make a distraction for her.

"You wanted to team up with me!" She said incredulously. She realized her outburst was unladylike, and put on a calm, serene face. "Besides... I thought we would make a great team." I looked over the wooden crates to see what was going on. Angela was the picture of light and happiness. A soft white glow surrounded her, her arms slightly extended at her sides and her wings posed perfectly behind her. Sebastian looked disgusted.

"No thank you, Ms. Blanc. Now, I'll give you a ten second head start. Just to make things more interesting," he smirked. His eyes glowed a bright pink. Angela looked unsure of what to do. Her calm, cool composure was faltering. She turned sharply and flew away. Sebastian held an amused look on his face, counting down on his pocket watch. "Hm...5...4...3.." I needed to act soon. Very soon. I stood up and my strings darted across the room, wrapping around him at the last half-second. He looked surprised, and angry. He tried to wrench himself free, but stopped as the razors did their job, slicing through his once perfect uniform. He knew he was stuck. Without a word, I took him down to the workroom.

Sebastian gave me an icy glare. I stared back at him, just as cold. "Tell me what you want with me," he said.

"I want you to speak to somebody. Ciel!" I called. I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs, and seconds later he emerged from the floorboards.

"You caught him," his eyes were wide with shock. "Well done."

"Young Master, if I may ask, what is the meaning of all this?" Sebastian looked betrayed.

"Drossel is helping me get away from the angel. He's on our side," Ciel spoke with authority, any trace of weakness he felt was either gone or covered up. This wasn't the complete truth, yet it wasn't a complete lie. I was going to kill the demon when we were done with this, no questions asked. Ciel's safety comes first. The boy wasn't aware of my plan to murder his butler, but he didn't see what he was doing to himself. He basically just sent himself to an eternity of pain by making a contract with that demon. "So, when you are released, you will work with us. That's an order," his pentagram glowed. Sebastian looked mortified but of course, he had to agree. I wanted to work with him as little as he wanted to work with me. The demon sighed.

"So how is this _puppet_ going to help us?" He asked. I tightened the grip on my strings, and he winced in pain. Subtly, I smiled to myself.

"He has given me shelter for almost 48 hours now. You will be staying with us. And, you will help us capture the angel, where Drossel will have the pleasure of killing that winged horror," Ciel looked fondly over at me. Sebastian could barely contain his displeasure, his anger. I noticed he was digging his nails into his palms.

"Yes, my Lord."

"It is clear that there is tension between you two; however you will get along, understood?" He looked at each of us firmly. Even though he wasn't my master, I felt the need to obey him when he spoke like this. We both nodded. "Alright, then let's find that angel!"


End file.
